The horse
by affinityreign
Summary: Uo has a problem, only Tohru and Hanajima know about it though. So what happens when Kyo finds out? KyoxUo TohruxYuki


Me: Hi there everyone! It's moi again. Yes I know what you're thinking. AGAIN? But this time this story isn't by me. It's by one of my friends named; you'll never believe it, Arisa! Well actually her name is Alyssa but her Japanese name is Arisa. I found that so cool. Anyway… She wrote this and I'm posting it for her. I'll forward all the reveiws to her. So be nice and I'll be happy.

Kyo: or she'll kill you.

Me: Yes I possibily could.

Kyo: O.O runs away

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hello, I'm Tohru Honda and I have come to know a terrible secret. After my mothers' death, I was living in a tent, when the Shoma family took me in. I soon learned that the Shoma family lives with a curse! The vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac possesses each family member. Whenever one of them becomes weak or is hugged by the member of the opposite sex, they change into their Zodiac animal! In the legend of the Zodiac God invited all the animals to a banquet, when the rat heard about it he lied to his neighbor the cat and told him it would be the next day. So the day of the banquet the rat rode on the back of the Ox and landed first in line for the feast, but the cat was left dreaming about a banquet that would never happen. The weird thing is that I always felt bad for the cat and I hated the rat but now that I know them they aren't all that bad. Yuki, the rat, isn't as bad as I though in fact he's the reign prince at our school. Kyo, the cat, although he is mad at Yuki all the time, isn't really that helpless so it all works out. then there's Shigure, he's the dog and the eldest in the house we some times call him Shi, it was his choice that I stay with them. Oh yeah and I just have to tell you about Kagura, she's possessed by the boar and is madly in love with Kyo. Then there's Hatori, he's the dragon, well he doesn't turn into a dragon but instead a sea horse it's really cute .Well there is one exception though, even the Shoma family didn't know who the horse was until that fateful day, oh yeah let me tell you about it. It all started with another fight between Yuki and Kyo……..

"Why should I listen to you?" Kyo scowled.

"I'm not saying you have to listen, all I'm saying is show more respect to Tohru-chan." Yuki said getting frustrated.

"Please stop fighting on my account!" Tohru said as she jumped in the middle, she happened to jump in at the wrong time because just as she did Kyo through a punch at Yuki and it hit her right in the face instead. As soon as he hit her she fell, and she fell hard hitting her head off the floor and Yuki's feet.

Kyo's face was in complete and total shock, he looked at her and went down to see how she was, then he looked up at Yuki, he was so mad, he looked madder then Kagura would if Kyo had told her he found a new love.

"Oh my God!" Shigure said almost shocked but he was to busy looking at something.

"What did I do?" Kyo said almost crying. Yuki bent down and picked up Tohru and left without even giving Kyo a look, he went upstairs and put her on her bed then left.

When he went back down stairs, he looked at Kyo and said, " If she's injured, then you better pray that she begs for your worthless life."

These words sent shivers down Kyos' spine, and with that notice Yuki left to go and finish getting ready for school.

"Oh would you look at this!" Shigure said shocked.

"What are you looking at?" Kyo said feeling even worse then before.

"I was just looking through the mail and there's a letter here for Tohru-chan." Shi said, "I should bring….."

" I'll bring it to her!" Kyo interrupted as he snatched the letter from Shigures' hands and headed up the stairs. He made it to her bedroom door, then he hesitated, after a couple of minutes he got the courage to face her. He slid the door open a crack at first then all the way to see her knocked-out, sleeping face. He walked up beside her bed and grabbed her hand to put the letter in it, but just as he held her hand she woke up. At first he didn't notice but the she moved, it shocked him so much he almost smashed his head into the roof.

"Oh my God! Kyo-kun! Are you okay?" Tohru asked as she ran to see how he was.

"Owwwwwww…huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I jus-just um, uh, came to, um, here this is yours!" he stuttered as he handed the letter

"Huh?" she looked down, then she saw it. A drop of blood fell from her nose and hit the back of the envelope.

"Ahhhhh!" Kyo stammered, " I'm so sorry, I was aiming for Yuki and you jumped in the way I hope you can forgive me!"

"Huh? So that's what happened!" Tohru said as she looked up at Kyo. When she looked at him she noticed tears in his eyes. " What's wrong? Kyo-kun…"

"Nothing." He said quickly, " I know Uo-chan and Hanajima are your best friends but could you not tell them about what happened today. Mostly Uo-chan she's think I was a woman beater and she'd try to kill me."

"Okay, I wasn't going to tell them any way because if I did they would make me move out and go back with Grandpa. I was just going to tell them I fell down- oh Uo-chan?" she said in mid-sentence.

"Uo-chan? What's wrong with her?" Kyo said nervously.

"Huh? Oh no nothings wrong with her, it's the letter it's from her, and it says read alone" Tohru commented.

"Oh okay I'll just finish getting ready for school, you better do the same after your done reading that letter," Kyo said standing up, just before he left he grabbed Tohrus' hands. " I really am so sorry." He said as a few tears hit her hands " I hope you can forgive me." Then he walked away.

**Okay, I wonder what that was about, I know he hurt me but acting like that is very weird for Kyo-kun** with that though still going through her head she opened the letter. With the first few words she knew that today was going to be a bad day, she read

'Tohru, RHC is acting up again and I can't afford to miss any school. I'm just warning you.'

That was all that she needed to read and just as she was going to finish Yuki walked in.

"Tohru-chan! Are you okay?" he said as he rushed to her side.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a little sore," as she said that she saw the anger in Yuki's face grow," but I'm tough I can take it so…. Oh yeah I have to finish getting ready for school or I'm going to be really late." With that Yuki knew it was his queue to go and leave Tohru to finish getting ready for school.

At school she found Uo and Hanajima in their usual place, only Uo was sitting down hugging her knees. Tohru put her arms around her and said," If you get the urge to hug some one, I'll be there okay."

With that Uo flung her arms out and hugged Tohru so hard she almost choked her. Just at that moment Kyo walked in shortly followed by Yuki, they saw the same thing and had the same thought. '**Are they?** **No they can't be!**'

Then Hanajima kicked Uo; she looked up and went bright red. Kyo and Yuki gave each other odd looks then Yuki stuttered " Yeah I just have to ask, what's going on here?"

"There's nothing to ask about because there's nothing going on here." Hanajima said as she walked closer to Yuki and Kyo

"Right of course! What are you talking about Yuki, nothings going on here!" Kyo said nervously.

" Oh your right, all my fault, nothings going on here!" Yuki said just as frightened.

During class Kyo noticed that Uo was shaking in her chair, but when the bell rang for the end of the day Uo was gone before he could even stand up.

"Um, where did Uo-chan run off to so fast?" he asked Tohru as they ran down the street looking for Uo.

"I don't know, but she needs a girl to talk to in privet okay. I'm sorry." Tohru asked quickly as she ran off.

Kyo stopped for a while, but he wanted to know what was wrong with Uo. He didn't know why but he wanted to know what was wrong more then any thing else right now. So he went against his better judgment and followed her; just far enough behind do that she wouldn't notice him. He followed her for about a block or two before he saw her slow down and turn into an alleyway. He followed more slowly then before. When he made it to the corner, he saw Tohru and Uo, talking about something called RHC.

"Do you know how long its going to last? Your hugs are getting a lot harder" he heard Tohru say.

"No, Bu-but it's re-really st-st-starting to an-annoy me!" Uo managed to stutter, " I know you said it was okay to hug you, but I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you, oh no not again! I have to go!"

At that moment Uo got up and ran as fast as she could down the alleyway, with Tohru following her. The only bad thing was Kyo didn't know that they were coming and Uo was no good at stopping, so as soon as she rounded the corner she smacked right into him, and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"AHHHH!" Kyo screamed.

"Oh no!" Tohru yelled, " I thought I told you to go home!"

"What are you doing here?" Uo asked when she finished hugging him.

"I was, um, taking a walk?" Kyo stuttered.

"Oh okay well, Tohru-kun, I have to go you might as well tell him about me, but if he tells I'll kill him!"

With that Uo was gone, Tohru turned to explain to Kyo when it hit her.

"You didn't transform!" she said shocked

" Oh my God, that could only mean one thing!" he said just as shocked.

"She's a Zodiac!" they said together.

"…Or she's a man." Kyo said calmly.

SMACK, the sound echoed through the ally, as Tohrus hand connected with Kyo's face.

"Owwww! What was that for?" Kyo said rubbing his cheek. "Oh yeah and what's RHC?"

"Well, the slap was for calling one of my best friends a man!" Tohru said with a little anger, " and RHC stands for 'Random Hugging Compulsion' Uo-chan, will sometimes get urges to hug people. Oh if you happened to tell any one about it, the Red Butterfly Suicide Squad, which is Uo-chan and Hanajima, will hurt you."

Kyo, who was about to laugh, stopped abruptly. "Okay," he said still trying not to laugh for fear of his life, "I guess it's fair, since your keeping our secret, I can keep hers."

"Good cause she would hate to hurt you out of all people, cause she— opps hee hee I've said a little to much" Tohru said going a little red, "we better go home before the others get worried."

They walked quietly for a little while, when Tohru couldn't hold in the question any longer.

"Kyo-kun do you like Uo-chan? Oh I don't mean to be rude—" she was saying as Kyo interrupted.

"Don't be sorry, I knew that either you or Uo-chan would ask! But before I answer you have to promise to answer my question as well!"

"Okay I'll answer what ever question you have to ask!"

"Well, to be blunt, yes I do like Uo-chan?" Kyo said his face going a little red, "Now you have to answer my question. Do you like Yuki?"

"What? Umm." Tohru stuttered, finally she gave up on trying to find a reasonable answer, " Yes I do like Yuki. I've been trying to hide it but it looks like I haven't been doing a very good job of it." Tohru said going even redder.

"Don't worry," Kyo mentioned, "He likes you to, he's just to scared to get rejected."

"But, no, he couldn't like me, I'm not special enough" Tohru said completely shocked.

"Well he does like you and there's nothing you can do about it, and don't ever say your not special you are very special and very pretty never think other wise."

Tohru was almost in tears "Kyo-kun Uo-chan likes you to please treat her with as much care as you and her have shown to me!"

"What? She likes me? But, but—" Kyo said so shocked he turned into a cat. Tohru laugh so hard at this she couldn't even say what she wanted to, until he turned back and got changed.

"Of course she likes you, and I want you to make her happy!"

"Okay I will, only if you make Yuki-kun happy though. I normally wouldn't think about him, but it's more of a favor to you so just this once."

With these words Tohru's face went bright red, " Nothing will happen between us, nothing can he's the rat remember!"

"Well there is one way master taught me, and it has no draw-backs like in little kids stories. One second I'll be right back!" Just as he finished that he was gone into the wood, a few minutes later he returned with a flower petal in his hand and a bracelet "Okay," he said as he out the bracelet on her wrist, " eat the petal and then hug me nothing will happen promise!"

Tohru did as she was told and when she went to hug him nothing happened just like he said. "But how?" she asked confused.

" I don't know, master taught it to me when I was training with him in the mountains!"

They walked the rest of the way home in a happy silence. When the got back to the Shoma home they found Shigure and Yuki sitting in the living room looking worried.

"Tohru-chan! Are you okay?" Yuki said rushing over to see her.

"What happened to you Kyon-kyon?" Shi asked, "And what took you two so long to get home? Yuki-kun was worried sick about Tohru-chan!"

"I-I wasn't that worried." Yuki said going red.

"Don't call me Kyon-kyon!" Kyo said laughing at Yuki.

Every one laughed at Yuki's embarrassment, and then Tohru went to make supper for everyone. After supper she made everyone tea then went out side to drink hers under the stars. She was out there for about 10 minutes when she heard the door slide open. It was Yuki.

"Hello," she said with a smile, " It's very beautiful tonight isn't it!"

"Umm, yes it is very pretty." Yuki said well sitting down next to her.

She could tell he was nervous, so he tried to ease his nerves.

"What's on your mind? You look troubled!" she asked him.

"I am a little troubled, I'm afraid of rejection so I can't live my life!"

"Rejection? Yuki-kun who would reject you that you're so afraid of?"

"You!" he said quickly as he got up to leave. Before he could walk away she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Yuki-kun I could never reject you!" she said as she gave him a hug. To his surprise he didn't transform, but then he remembered what Kyo had told him before he went out.

The next day Tohru called Uo over to the Shomas house. When she came down Uo grabbed Yuki and let Kyo and Uo walk together for awhile, when they came back both Yuki and Tohru noticed that they were holding hands, just like themselves, so they had the same thought.

Although Uo herself never found out that she's part of Zodiac because we thought it would ruin her life, she still got to go out with Kyo. Me I got to go out with Yuki and that was the day we found out who the horse was in the Zodiac.


End file.
